Vanguard
Vanguard Armed Forces (Vorhut) is a Second Life military group led by Christoph Naumova and based in the sims Verklund and Invade. It is based on an alternate-history world in which Germany won World War Two and survived to the modern day and the future. The names of the ranks are all in the German Language (Hauptmann, Schutze, Generalmajor etc.), and the title of the leader is "Führer". The weapons used by the group are a mixture based on World War II-era German weaponry, such as the STG-44, and Panzerschreck, and modern weapons such as the G3 Rifle and XM8 rifle. The Vanguard Armed Forces are most definately not nazis. Kommand K5 - Furher - 1IC Christoph Naumova K4 - General - 2IC Dagger Exonar, Petros Siamendes, Yellow Hyland K3 - Generalleutnant - 3IC Rudd Avro K2 - Generalmajor - 4IC SIMAS Aya, Van Valeeva K1 - Brigadegeneral - 5IC AngelSnow Arbizu, Arkon Solderstrom, Kado Mauriac Tiberius Nacht, & Wraith Darkholme Divisions Upon reaching passing all of the training in the Mannschaften rank (equivalent to Training in other militaries), Vanguard soldiers are allowed to apply for acceptance into a division. Each division plays a unique role on the battlefield. Vanguard only has four enlisted ranks. Onslaught Onslaught is the combination of two former divisions (Marauder, the infantry division, and Panzer, the armoured division,) that was recently created upon reownership of the group by Christoph Naumova. Temporarily led by: 1IC Christoph Naumova 107th Armada The 107th Armada is Vanguard's air force, divided into the Interceptive, Supportive, and Capital sub-divisions. Pilots are first given basic flight training, and then allowed to choose which sub-division they wish to join. The 107th Armada is Vanguards protection from enemy air units and perhaps invaluable when it comes to protecting infantry on the ground. They specialize in interception and bombing of enemy fortifications and air targets, but are rarely ever seen engaging enemy infantry, preferring to go after the "shinier" aspects of enemy armies. It is currently in the restructuring phase. Currently led by. 1IC Yellow Hyland ; 2IC AngelSnow Arbizu Sub-Divisions Vanguard has multiple sub-divisions which do not count for the one division choice requirement. These divisions have a multitude of ranging purposes and functions. Militarpolizei/Zentrale The Militarpolizei, commonly referred to as MP, are hand chosen for their intelligence and fierce loyalty to the military itself. The Militarpolizei, overall, is incharge of maintaining peace within the groups and stabilizing any situations before they get out of control. Militarpolizei is one of the few subdivisions with its own ranking system. Currently led by: Wraith Darkholme Kreuzritter Fully launched, the Kreuzritter subdivision of Vanguard can be thought of as the Furher's personal guard. Kreuzritters in the Vanguard are forced to zealously embrace and protect the idealisms of Vanguard while at the same time bolster morale for all Vanguard soldiers with an unwavering code of ethics they must follow. Currently led by: Kado Mauriac Nightshift The Vanguard Nightshift subdivision operate between the hours of 12AM SLT - 8AM SLT, these are the Guardians of the Vanguard Base, that are more Battle and Socially harderned for the endurance of this time. Nightshift prides itself on additional Assaults, Events, Valor, etc, that are not normally employed during Dayshift. Nightshift also helps develops skills that are more complicated and puzzling, that can be applied during Dayshift for Divisional work. Currently led by: 1IC Rudd Avro & 2IC Ayatora Slade Category:Military Category:Military Groups